Just another hero
by IamHamster
Summary: the heroes story through another new characters eyes. please read and REVIEW. i suck at summaries so please read. rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters and some storylines. This is basically another version of heroes from another made up characters POV. **

They say that home is where the heart is, I hope not in my case though. My apartment was dark, dreary and unsettling to all visitors. It wasn't somewhere that you would feel safe, to say the least. Browned stains from water damage sunk into the wallpaper that was peeling from the wall due to the age and condition of it. The wooden floor was cold and had a sort of dampness to it. An old battered rug was laid randomly on the floor beneath the second hand sofa that I often found to be my bed. I didn't worry about the shabbiness of my home as I didn't often spend time in it. The only reason I came back here was to eat and occasionally sleep. Today was one of the rare days I managed to drift of in this god forsaken place, but then I hadn't ever found sleeping easy, every night was a struggle no matter where I was, my old house, where all my childhood memories lie, that was the only place where I found comfort, but, after the incident I never returned there. I'd travelled, a lot. Lawrence, Kansas was where I was most useful; I found work, helping the Millbrook family. Their daughter, Daphne has cerebral palsy and I work helping her with everyday life. Her mother recently died of cancer and today was the day of the funeral. It wasn't going to be easy. I pushed myself off the sofa knowing that this was going to be a long day. Daphne always thought she would be like her mother, she was always told she would be like her mother, until she got diagnosed with cerebral palsy. At first I took the job for the money, but over time I grew close to Mr. and Mrs. Millbrook, and Daphne, especially Daphne. I walked into my room; it was the same if not worse than the living room. The curtains had holes in that let the light seep through in the morning. The furniture consisted of a single bed and a wardrobe. The bed was crocked and one of the legs was shorter that the other. The wardrobe was old and the black paint had chipped revealing the wood beneath. At least there were no water stains in this room, mainly because there was no wallpaper. Only concrete, painted a dull green in an attempt to brighten the room. No one would ever believe a woman lived here. I flung open the wardrobe doors, picking out a black dress that I hadn't worn since the last funeral I went to. I put it on. It was knee height and low cut. There was a thick white band under the breasts. I reached up to grab my fancy shoes as I called them. I gave them a hard tug and a pink box fell to the ground spilling all its contents on the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick it up. In all the years I've been away I had never looked in this box. Pictures were spread across the floor. One of my mother cradling me in her arms the day I was born, one of me on my father's shoulders, one of my mother, pregnant. I gathered the pictures in my hands and shoved them carelessly back in the box, now I remember why I never looked at them. Bad memories. Some other items had spilled from the box and flew under my bed. I carefully rummaged around trying to locate them among the other things that lurked under that ancient bed of mine. I felt something furry and quickly withdrew my hand, gasping in horror. Slowly, I peered under, luckily, it wasn't alive, it was a small mitten, one made for a baby. It must have belonged to my sister. I had to quickly shove it back in its pink home and expel the box to the back of my wardrobe again. If I thought about _her_ anymore I would be on a plane home by tonight, I had to remind myself, I was doing this for _her_, I left to keep her safe, so he wouldn't make the same mistakes with her as he did for me. So she had a chance of a good life. I shook off my thoughts and pulled on my shoes. Half an hour later and my make up and hair where done, I was going early to help Mr. Millbrook. On my way out I quickly snatched up my handbag from off the kitchen counter (which was also battered and broken) and turned to leave. I glanced out of the window quickly, just to see the moon drift slowly past the sun, and eclipse, shame I had missed it. _Time to leave_ I thought. I extended my arm, holding my palm out flat, the door contorted and gently opened, I smiled wickedly to myself. I used my power only when I had too, and when I felt like it. I had known from a young age I was different, my father had told me so, he 'helped' me find out everything their was to know about it. In a nutshell I could control things, anything that could be controlled in some way and I could do it. Electricity, fire, water, air, metal…people. My father had told me I was special. Too special for my liking. I stopped my train of thoughts and walked out into the corridor, flicking my wrist so the door shut behind me. Another movement of my finger and the lock clicked shut.

I pressed my hand to the dashboard of my old blue truck and it shuddered to life. The car jolted forward and I was off, speeding down the old dust road to the cemetery. It was going to be hard for me, to say goodbye to Mrs. Millbrook. My mother had died when I was young and she was the closest thing I had. I don't think Daphne had accepted that she was gone yet, but I knew this was going to be so difficult for her. The green of the trees rushed past the window in a blur of color, it was a glorious day, the sun was shining, the birds were out and wild flowers bloomed in among the trees, shame it was filled with such sadness and sense of loss. I pulled up next to Mr. Millbrook's car and put my hand back on the dashboard, silencing the roar of the engine. A warm blast of air hit me as I stepped out into the open and the sweet scent of flowers caressed my nostrils. Daphne was standing over her mother's grave, a spitting image of her. "Lindsay!" I heard a familiar voice call. It was Mr. Millbrook's, it was soothing to hear his voice, even when it was so painstakingly heart breaking to hear his voiced filled with such sadness. His normally happy face was haggard and masked by depression, his hair was white and combed back out of his face, the messy stubble from yesterday had been shaved off and there were red puffy rings framing his chocolate brown eyes. His well built frame looked skinny and fragile. I would have to feed him up. He walked over to me, a weak smile forced onto his face. "You look like hell" I said embracing him in a hug. He squeezed me back and looked me up and down, "You look nice" he complemented.

"How's she doing" I said waving my hand in Daphne's direction.

"Ahhh, she's awful. I have never seen her like this, she's not eating, not sleeping, all she does is cry, and there isn't anything I can do" he said covering his face with his hands. I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled them away from his face, ducking down so I could look him in the eye (he was a lot taller than me but his head was hanging). I stood up to full height and his head moved up to keep the eye contact, but I knew he wasn't moving, he had no choice but to look up, as I said before I can control people, that means their movements. I tried not to do it but I couldn't help it. "Don't fret, I'm going to go over and talk to her, and then tonight I'm going to stay late and cook you two something proper to eat you both look so thin, Mrs. Millbrook wouldn't stand to see you not eating" I said walking over to talk to my friend. As I approached I was shocked to see exactly how bad she had gotten, she looked pale and skinny, she was like a ghost. Her hair was messy and she had bloodshot brown eyes with an identical pair of puffy red rings, like her father. "Daphne" I said resting my hand on her cold, boney shoulder "Please, you have to stop this, I know your upset, and I know nothing can stop the pain you feel right now but your father and I are worried sick about you, you need to eat and get out of your room Daphne, please, I'm begging you" I pleaded giving her shoulder and encouraging squeeze. She was silent and still for a moment before turning and flinging herself into my arms. Her crutches fell to the floor and her legs went limp. I caught her, lowering her to the ground. She lay there, hugging me tightly. "I miss her" she sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her head gently, whispering soothing words into her ear. Her father saw us and made an attempt to come over and help her up but I motioned him away. After ten minuets of being on the cold ground Daphne wiped away a lone tear streaking down her face and let go of me. "Sorry" she whispered, her lip quivering. I grabbed her crutches and Mr. Millbrook assisted me in getting her up. He guided her over to greet the guests that were arriving, leaving me to say my goodbyes. The grave was made of marble and had the words…

'Alice Millbrook  
1953-2007

Mother, Wife, Sister, Friend

She will be sorely missed'

…chiseled into the shiny stone. My emotions overwhelmed me and I fell to my knees, tracing my fingers over the words. Too young, she had too much life left in her. These things shouldn't happen to someone like her. I mouthed the words inscribed on the marble, unable to make a sound. I had already lost so much, my home, my family and now her. She had always been so bubbly and full of life. A single tear trickled silently down my pale cheek. I thought about the last time I had seen her…

_I walked through the hospital __doors; the smell of the place was awful. It reminded me of the place my father used to work in. It looked similar and smelt the same. People in wheelchairs were being pushed through the halls by their supporting families, while others were talking quietly with the nurses that had devoted their time to serve them. My eyes darted all over the place, their was so much going on and so many things that caught my attention. I knew my way around pretty well but I still needed the guidance of the map, stuck helpfully on the wall of each corridor. My trainers made an annoying squeaky sound every time my foot hit the ground and I was becoming irritated. After and hour of searching I finally found her room. I inhaled deeply and braced my self. I pushed the door open with ease and poked my head cautiously around. "Alice?" I called. A pale, skeletal woman turned her head to look at me, "Lindsay!" she croaked. My legs moved without me noticing, and I was kneeling at her side in seconds. She grabbed my hand; "I need to ask you something" she coughed. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, she looked horrific, her cheek bones poked out under her paper thin skin, it looked as though they were going to tear through. She was so, so pale and her normally full pink lips were chapped and dull, but worst of all, her eyes, the eyes that were often so filled with life, had faded from a burning flame, bright and wild, to a dull glow, lifeless and pitiful. "Anything Alice" I sobbed, pressing her delicate hand to my forehead. So cold. "I know that you're special, Lindsay, and I know that Daphne is too. I need you to make sure she's okay, and that she uses her power well. Do this for me." she said kissing my head gently. _

"_I promise" I sobbed. Right now, I didn't care if she knew I was special. All I wanted to do was hug her, but she was so fragile, I was scared of breaking her. Scared of loosing her.  
_

My hand was still tracing the words written on the grave, my mouth moving wordlessly. Silent tears were streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. "I promise" I whispered as I got back on my feet. The guests were coming over now, to say their goodbyes. She had been cremated but we still erected a grave stone in her memory. Daphne's cousin was walking over to me now. He was tall and overly muscular; his normally messy brown hair had been cut shorter and spiked up. You could see the outline of his jaw bone on his cheeks. He had blue eyes that glistened like the deepest lagoons. He stood next to me looking at the tears that were drying on my skin. He shuffled awkwardly, probably because his suit was too small for his biceps, and put his big hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Sorry" was all he could choke out.

"Me too" I replied wiping the remaining tears. I had met Daphne's cousin before and took a sudden disliking to him when he inappropriately grabbed my bum. After remembering that embarrassing incident I quickly took off toward Daphne. "How are you?" I asked, not managing the hide the concern that flooded my voice. "Yeah I'm surviving, I'm fed up with all these people though, and I just want to go home" she said hanging her head.

"Well once the service is over I can drive you back early if you want?" I offered.

"Yeah please" she nodded. The priest walked out and announced the beginning of the service.

I hated no, _despised _driving in the dark, mostly because of the pathetic-ness off my old trucks headlights. I gritted my teeth, I nearly missed every turning and when I did realize it was time to turn it was always a little late, and caused the car to groan and creak as I reared off suddenly. Daphne had told me a number of times to get a new car but I never really got around to it. I knew she was terrified because she was gripping the headboard with all her strength, bracing herself for the next sudden turn. I kept my eyes focused on the winding dirt road, leading to Daphne's house. I was growling and mumbling curses under my breath nearly the entire way. The service had taken longer than we had expected and Daphne had a sudden change of heart and had opted to go to the bar with her family for a drink; I decided to go also to 'support' her. I knew if a cop stopped me now they would throw me in jail and take away my license. I had drunk more than I should have tonight. Mr. Millbrook was leading his family to the local hotel and would meet me and Daphne back at the house after. "SHIT!" I cried swerving around the corner "THESE FUCKING HEADLIGHTS" I cursed. Daphne laughed and turned to look at me, gritting my teeth tightly. "If you just slow down then you'll be able to prepare yourself" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't slow down I have a need for speed" I moaned. Daphne chuckled again and turned back to face the road. "There's going to be a turn soon" she advised. I kept my eyes pealed and turned, slowly this time, up the road to her house. Her father's corn field was slowly passing the window and we were approaching her house. I stopped the car and my entire body lurched forward. "Were here" I said turning to get my door. My hand fumbled for the door handle and then I found it, cold and hard in my hand. I tugged it and then, without warning fell from the car to the dirt below. "Are you ok?" I heard Daphne call from within the car. "I'm fine just a bit tipsy I think" I chimed pushing myself off of the ground. I brushed the dirt off of my dress and walked around the other side of the car, opening Daphne's door for her. "My crutches are in the back idiot" she said while I stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to climb out.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said walking to the back of my truck and grabbing the crutches. They were cold from being out in the open while we were driving and I rubbed the hand grips in a pathetic attempt to warm them for Daphne. I handed them to her and she hopped down from the car. A cloud of dust surrounded her ankles and made light marks on her mid length black dress. "I'll wash that tomorrow" I said eyeing the dress.

"You know that the close family is coming over tomorrow right?" she said.

"No, when was this decided?"

"A while ago"

"So do you still want me to come over?"

"YES! Ill kill myself if I'm left with them people for a whole day" she shouted, waving one of her crutches in the air manically.

"Okay, I might just take you out somewhere instead your cousin scares me" I said rubbing my chin in thought. Daphne laughed.

"You better get home and rest then, anyway isn't Darren back tonight?" she asked.

"I think I will go now if that ok, but when your dad gets back, and also I don't know if he's back but I'm not going to see him this late am I" I said pointing at the sky. As I finished my sentence Mr. Millbrook pulled up and waved at us. He was out the car quickly and over at Daphne's side.

"I'm going to go now if that's ok?" I asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"Oh right to see Darren?" he said elbowing me side playfully.

"Why is everyone talking about him!" I said poking him in the chest.

"Oh, no reason" said Daphne rolling her eyes. I stared in confusion and then gave up.

"Right well I'll be off then, see you tomorrow.

The door flung open, I was too depressed to open it carefully. I moved my arm violently and the door slammed shut behind me. I pointed to the ceiling and the light flickered on, making an irritating buzzing sound. My mood was foul and I was planning on going on a rampage. I swung my arms quickly and wildly, flinging this over there, and opening and shutting doors and cupboards over here. I moved slowly now, bringing the vodka closer to me. I was going to drown my sorrows in alcohol, clever. I pulled off the top and pressed the bottle to my lips, taking in as much as I could and gulping it down. I finished the bottle quicker than I had intended to, but now I was hungry. I rummaged around in the kitchen for the knife so I could cut some bread. Every time I went to grab something I missed, my depth perception was WAY off. I managed to grab it but unfortunately I lost my grip, dropping the knife to the floor. I didn't hear the satisfying clash so I bent down to find the knife, falling on the floor in the process. My foot was throbbing now so I curled around to inspect it. The cause of the pain was the knife, which had unfortunately, landed in my foot. I sighed and pulled it out of my foot, causing my self extreme discomfort. I shrieked. I don't know why but the fact that I was hungry seemed to be more important than the hole in my foot at that moment. So, I stood up (with effort) and continued to slice the bread with the knife that was drenched in my blood. When I had finally cut the bread I threw the knife at the wall, spattering the blood all over the wallpaper and then the counter top when it fell with a clang. I took a bite out of the bread, it tasted funny, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I took a step and then shrieked again when a burning pain shot up from my foot when I put pressure on it. I nearly fell but caught myself on the counter top. I dragged my body over to the sofa, using my arms only. Their was a picture of Alice, Daphne and I on my decrepit coffee table and I picked it up and brought it close to my face. I burst into loud, wet sobs and the sight of her face. My tears were dripping on the glass covering the picture. Then suddenly the door swung open and out of habit and instinct I out stretched my arm shooting a bolt of lighting at the intruder. I missed by miles. My vision was hazing and everything was spinning. Within seconds I was lumped on the floor, while the stranger crouched down beside me, shouting strange incoherent words at me. Everything was confusing. Everything looked unfamiliar and nothing sounded right. The man (I had decided he was a man from his body shape) had pulled me into his lap and was kissing my head softly and whispering things in my ear. I managed to catch the last words as the room and noises vanished "Stay with me…"

**I know it got weird at the end but I was mega tired so bear with me the next chapter will be better. PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND MAKES ME WRITE MORE!!!**

**You see this little button down there?  
Yes that one.  
Click it**

**It can't hurt can it?**


End file.
